


Punishment

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Ultra Magnus learns an important lesson this day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: What should be a fun sexy time turns to chaos for Ultra Magnus.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic from Tumblr that I'm cross posting here.

"You've been a very bad boy Magnus." You coo in a soft, sultry voice as you straddle Ultra Magnus' lap and stroke his face.

"What? I have not!" The flustered mech huffs, "I have been following every rule set in the Tyrest Acc-" He's cut off as you put your finger on his lips and look up at him with frustration.

"Of course you haven't, this is just part of the role play."

"Oh. Okay then, continue."

He isn't sure how you talked him into this whole "role playing" thing in the first place, or the point of it really, but he does know that he likes the attention from you and if he's going to be completely honest, he really enjoys having you on his lap like this while he's tied to his desk chair. He never would've imagined he'd be into anything like this but here he is, giving you complete control and power of him, it's a rush like he's never felt!

"I think I'll have to punish you Magnus." 

"That is an appropriate course of action if I have done wrong. If you need to know of a suitable punishment depending on the crime I have committed, then turn to page eight hundred sixty seven of the Tyrest Accord for the compl-" He is once again cut off by your finger.

"Magnus please." You plead with the mech.

"Ah, right, the role play."

You slip back into the sultry persona as you place your hands on his chassis and trail your way down, finally reaching his interface panel and swirling your finger around it.

"I know exactly the kind of punishment a naughty mech like you needs." You say looking up at him with lust filled eyes and a devious smirk that has him so distracted that he forgot to correct your grammar.

Judging by the look on Ultra Magnus' face if robots could sweat you would swear Magnus would be drenched in it right now.

You slowly unzip your pants and reach inside them to a pocket on the interior of the front. You pull out a pen and wave it in his face, much to his confusion.

"Wha-"

"You know what kind of pen this is?" You ask in an innocent tone after cutting him off again.

"No." He replies.

"It's a navy blue glitter gel pen."

"I don't see what that has to do with anyth-" He cuts himself off this time as it dawns on him, face twisting in a mix between horror and shock, "No! Don't! You can't!" He pleads.

"Oooooh yes I can." You say as you turn to his paperwork on the desk and begin writing and scribbling on his reports with the pen.

"Noooo! Why would you do this?!" He yells trying to wiggle his way out of his binds.

"Because you woke me up at five in the fucking morning to start my day." You say looking back to slow blink at him.

"But five in the morning is a perfectly reasonable hour to awaken." He tries to bargain.

"Maybe for you hun but I like my sleep." You reply, putting the finishing touches on the reports. You hop down from his lap and head for the door.

"You're just going to leave me like this?!"

"Don't worry, Rodimus will be by soon, he'll help you out while I get a nap. Bye babe, see you later." You smile and wave as you shut the door.

Magnus blinks at the door with an annoyed expression. He hesitantly looks down at the papers to see that you've traced his writing with the glitter pen and drew hearts all over the paper. He looks at the top left corner to see that you've written "I'll help you fix these reports later but please let me rest first. I love you!" He decides that he will never wake you up at 5am ever again.


End file.
